


pretty

by sunshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Timeskip, Rimming, aged up character, dont copy to another website, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/sunshoyo
Summary: “You’re such a pretty little thing.”, Iwaizumi wiped the tears off Oikawa’s rosy cheeks.Oikawa whimpers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sunshines! I originally planned to write something for Christmas but it's a bit too late for that. I settled for the New Years instead because there's something so profound with the idea of ending and starting the year with someone you love. I didn't write Iwaoi for almost a year now but they always have a special place in my heart.
> 
> This is dedicated to my darling who encouraged me to write it and everyone who's reading this :)
> 
> Please enjoy and Happy New Year!

The moment the metal door creaked close behind them, Oikawa could feel himself being slammed against the wall. The desperate lips attached to his tastes like red wine. Oikawa giggles at the greediness of his boyfriend. “You missed me that much, Iwa-chan?”. It was rare for both schedules to be in sync. They were lucky since they were off season. 

“Fuck, Oikawa.”, the man huffed against his lip, enough to curse under his breath before diving in for more. The wet flesh prodding his was greedy, swiping past his cherry lips, slashing his own tongue within. It was only past 10 seconds and Oikawa was already weak in the knees. 

The persistent palm brushing his soft nape was also not helping in the case of taming his raging hard on. Every inch of his skin that was caressed only intensified the wild desire of wanting Iwaizumi inside him.

“Iwa-chan”, Oikawa pleads. His eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted amidst the haze of being kissed silly. His hands treaded softly into the dark locks, tugging Iwaizumi’s scalp until it tinged with slight pain. This prompted the man to chuckle when he leaned his weight against Oikawa. Feeling their chests pressed together until they could hear each other’s hammering heartbeat was deafening Iwaizumi’s senses.

Oikawa was especially pleased by the turn of events. Being sandwiched between the hard wall and even harder pectorals of Iwaizumi. His breaths came in heavier as he let out a low whine at the sensation. It was so good.

“Think you can do this, baby? You did promise me a lap dance.”, Iwaizumi teased. The strong hands which snuck under his shirt trace his abs. He fingers the low dip of his pelvic bone. His other hand cupped the face of the man he loved the most in the entire world, thumbs brushing the crease of his eyebrows, the cheekbones and finally his jaw which fits perfectly in his hands. Iwaizumi lands one last kiss on Oikawa's pouty ones.

“Don’t take me lightly, Iwa-chan”, he feigned sulkily. Cheeks felt hotter than usual when Iwaizumi smirked at the response. The thought simultaneously sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine and he groaned with the thought of giving a lap dance and getting pounded hard by the man before him. 

_This asshole._ Oikawa thought before nibbling his boyfriend’s jaw and wiggled free from the arms caging him..

“Don’t keep me waiting, darling.”, Iwaizumi whispers hotly into the brunette. A low and sultry voice, a dark promise laced within the utterance. It was like a primal instinct the way he immediately ran into their bedroom.

His heart was beating so fast when he unpacked the small box, pulling out a red dress Iwaizumi had personally bought for him. He had insisted Oikawa wear it for a special occasion (said _special occasion_ was now, obviously). His hands held the soft fabric and immediately felt a jolt of excitement coursing in his veins. It was satin and Iwaizumi knows how sexy he always looks in satin.

The low-cut dress slid easily into his fit body. A delicate white frills decorated around the chest was a contrasting effect with the voluptuous display of his skin. The short end of the dress reaches just enough of his straining cock, not even covering his lean and muscular thigh. It was so fucking slutty.

When Oikawa entered the living room again, a dim red light was turned on, giving out a warm glow to the man sitting on the chair at the center. The white sleeves of his shirt were folded up to his arms, accentuating the strong muscle just right. 

As if on cue, the music starts replacing the tense atmosphere. Oikawa licked his dry lips before swaying his hips to the rhythm. His boyfriend remains stoic, as if he didn’t just check Oikawa out head to toe the moment he stepped out. He looked sinful and sexy. Iwaizumi grunted internally at that. Claws on display with the way he fisted his slacks.

A particular low beat of the song allowed Oikawa to roll his hips slowly, imitating paid strippers. Iwaizumi was never a man to take interest in sexual dances even when he was exposed to it ever since he took on the job of an athletic trainer. Just like any other healthy athlete, their needs are often catered and they clearly frequented these types of entertainment to manage their hormones. Yet, Iwaizumi never crumbled.

That was what he believed at first. Yet, here he is captivated with the way Oikawa sensually moves. His lips throw a knowing smile as he grinds dangerously near to his crotch. Then, Oikawa turned around and balanced himself on Iwaizumi’s thigh. The man was clearly caught off guard as his jaw unclenched and hands coming up to hold Oikawa’s waist. 

“Careful, baby”

“You’ll always catch me anyway”, Oikawa grinned.

Oikawa even had the nerve to grind hard against his thigh, making sure Iwaizumi could trace the poking length against the thin clothes separating them. Oikawa lifted his gaze to meet the intense eyes looking at him, playing coy as he hummed. 

Iwaizumi’s hands had moved to fist the smooth satin, arms looping around his slender waist. Their faces were so close until their noses were touching. The song reached a crescendo and Oikawa snuck a hand into his boyfriend’s pants, heads tucked safely at the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi breathed hard when Oikawa’s cold finger skimmed against his length.

It goes on like that for a few minutes until the song immediately comes into a stop. Oikawa noses the strong scent from Iwaizumi’s nape, grazing his lips lightly which made Iwaizumi tense up every few seconds from the contact.

Oikawa sensed the shift of the mood and the pace between them as Iwaizumi hastily stood up, throwing Oikawa into the soft mattress. The impact made Oikawa gasp and before he could even sound a protest, Iwaizumi immediately climbed on top, aggressively kissing his mouth.

Oikawa was addicted.

The sensation made Oikawa rut against the man pinning him down, his limbs stretching out to tangle with Iwaizumi. His boyfriend indulges and his hands wrap around Oikawa’s neck, claiming him possessively. Oikawa was totally gone as the next thing he knew, Iwaizumi already flipped him on top, whispered something before he pulled both Oikawa’s thighs close to his face.

It took Oikawa a few moments to realize the position he was in. Eyeing the huge bulge presented in front of him as his ass was thoroughly kneaded, smacked and rubbed finally provoked his competitive side and a devastating need to be satisfied harder. 

Oikawa gave the length a firm squeeze, his deft fingers unbuckled the belt and pushed down the zipper. The cock standing proud made him bite his lip. His mouth waters before he slowly sank down to the length. A particular lick from behind caused Oikawa’s back to arch, releasing a moan whilst Iwaizumi’s length was in his warm mouth. Iwaizumi immediately landed a slap to his cheek, soothing the reddening skin afterwards by rubbing his calloused palm against it.

The brunette rutted against the warm tongue licking him, desperate for a deeper manoeuvre and faster ministrations. Iwaizumi released a chuckle from behind and lifted his hips from the bed, causing Oikawa to choke from the unexpected shove to his throat. Oikawa removed himself from the huge girth and replacing it with his own hands, flicking his wrist skillfully to coax the length into full hardness. 

“Your ass is so tight. s’fucking hot.”, Iwaizumi grunted as he licked a stripe against his perineum, slicking Oikawa’s hole with his spit.

Oikawa whimpers and sheaths Iwaizumi’s cock deep to his throat which sends vibrations against the skin. His words were muffled as Iwaizumi immediately rocked his hips to Oikawa’s mouth, steadily fucking Oikawa’s stretched mouth. The beads of perspiration formed on Oikawa’s forehead plastered his hair, creating a total fucked out look. Eyes rolled to the back, mouths full of cock and face flushed from lust made Iwaizumi fucked his throat even wilder.

The copious amount of salivas dribbled out of the corner of Oikawa’s mouth and splattered to his neck, chest and to the sheets. Oikawa shut his eyes firmly as Iwaizumi rides him, mouths slack to make sure he slides in and out easily. 

“Oh god I’m so close. Tooru, you’re so perfect so good to m— _fuck_ ”, Iwaizumi grunted when he couldn’t finish his last sentence as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Iwaizumi’s come was thick and salty. Oikawa keeps on lapping around his cock and when Iwaizumi turns him around, he lets out a weak sound. “You did so well, darling. Be a good boy and open up for me hmm?”. Oikawa shudders before laying down on the pillow, Iwaizumi’s hand safely puts his head down on the softness. 

Oikawa hiked the material higher to his hips, exposing his twitching hole to the man before him. He pleaded with his eyes and Iwaizumi slid the condom on. He felt himself shiver the moment Iwaizumi was inside him, moving with ease and hitting the right spot. It was slow and sensual that it frustrated Oikawa and he whined, pleading to be handled _rougher, harder,_ _faster._

Iwaizumi was clearly enjoying himself as he chuckled again, even telling Oikawa to say it louder with each thrust. “Tell me what you want or I can’t give it to you, Tooru.”, Iwaizumi guides Oikawa’s hands to be tucked underneath his knees, spreading his legs wider and allowing Iwaizumi better access. Oikawa’s nostrils flared with exasperation and took matter into his own by fucking himself back to Iwaizumi’s cock. His back was arched and he grips the back of his thigh like his life depends on it. His nails leave crescent indents from the harsh grip.

Iwaizumi finally took pity from his effort and soothes Oikawa with kisses scattered across his face and his chest. “You’re such a _pretty_ little thing.”, Iwaizumi wiped the tears off Oikawa’s rosy cheeks and his luscious lips parted to release a sigh when Iwaizumi finally fucked him with wanton, no longer caring for a careful thrust and Oikawa moaned in ecstasy. Iwaizumi had ripped the dress off his body and roamed his hands on every inch of Oikawa’s skin. Every touch made Oikawa squirm, unable to contain the electrifying sensation. 

“You always fuck me so well, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa smiles with dry tears on his face amidst being rammed. The visage made him growl and he inserted his fingers inside his mouth, brushing the roof of his mouth and playing with the flesh within. Oikawa slurped loudly at the intruding fingers, lubricating it with his sweet nectar. Iwaizumi seeing him like this caused his heart to burst. Iwaizumi then cradles his face and rubbed the tip of his sensitive ears, coaxing Oikawa to let go. Iwaizumi touches Oikawa’s neglected cock, grazing the slit and rubs his thumb. The touch made him arch off the bed until Iwaizumi was worried he might break Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan yes there _mmmh_ ”, rough fingers embedded on his cock. Oikawa starts hiccuping and cries from the stimulation. His toes curling as the only indication he is close. Iwaizumi’s thumb pressed deeper and Oikawa’s eyelashes fluttered, heads thrown to the back as his the white liquid splattered on their chests and stomach. Iwaizumi fucks him through his orgasm until Oikawa pathetically attempts to run away and the man pulls him harder into his hips, causing their skins to slap against each other. Oikawa cried again from the intense feeling clouding his mind and it was not long before he was hard again. Iwaizumi was so aroused that he lifted Oikawa’s knees to his chest, almost folding him in half and fucked him roughly. Oikawa’s hole clenches from the overstimulation which quickly caused Iwaizumi’s rhythm to break. His hips stutter until Oikawa could feel the way his cock twitches inside. Oikawa remained immobile and his limbs felt sluggish. He was titillating between sleep and consciousness, and Iwaizumi pulled off and tied the condom before throwing it into the trash can. He came back with a towel and wiped Oikawa clean. It was intimate as Iwaizumi wipes his chest, stomach and the soiled sheets. 

Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi rustling around as he changed the sheets and his eyes were firmly shut, his body eases up when he was feeling better and relaxed in the fresh new bedsheet.

“You want anything to drink baby?”, Iwaizumi tucked Oikawa into the blanket. He saw Iwaizumi was wearing grey sweatpants, or was it white? He couldn’t tell and simply nodded. Iwaizumi pecked him and got up swiftly to their kitchen.

Oikawa was about to doze to sleep before he heard a glass crash from the kitchen, followed with Iwaizumi cursings. He got up, albeit the shooting pain of his hips and opened the door, seeing not one, not two, not three. But, three pairs of eyes staring back at him. 

“MAKKI? MATSUN? WHAT THE FUCK”, Iwaizumi’s eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. The red and blue marks scattered on his exposed skin were apparent in the bright fluorescent light.

“WE WERE GETTING READY TO SURPRISE YOU WITH WINE AND GIFTS BUT YOU ALL WERE ANIMALS THE MOMENT YOU GOT INSIDE. FUCK!”, Makki defended, treading the goodie bags he bought in his hands.

“SO YOU DIDN’T EVEN STOP US?”, Oikawa’s voice was embarrassingly hoarse. 

“We weren’t gonna destroy your moments together so we hide ourselves”

There was silence hung in the air and as quiet as a pin drop. Both couples throw a look and then awkwardly gazing at each other, neither guilty nor frustrated at the situation. Rather amused to say the least and Iwaizumi finally groaned ‘fuck you all’ and the others broke into a laughter. 

They spent the remaining hours of dawn with drinks and quiet chatters. When their sore muscles started straining, Iwaizumi went to bed and hugged Oikawa close, he only managed to sleep once the sun rose. The light seeping in through the fringes of the blinds casted a warm glow on Oikawa’s light tanned skin. He kisses the man again and drifts to slumber. Oikawa smiled. 

“ _I’m home._ ”, he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please practice safe sex and drink responsibly!


End file.
